Origins
by Luke Cage Haslett
Summary: This is a series of origin stories for my characters.


**Origins - Katran  
**  
What is constituted as a long life to lead?

A Decade to the soldiers fighting for infinite peace on the forefront of their battlefields.

A Century to the wiser who sit in their towers and dedicate their brilliant minds to research.

A Millennium to the few who are blessed with powers beyond that of a mere mortal.

But to fewer still, perhaps ten millennia is looked on as a long life. To some a blessing, to some a curse, to some a means to an end. When you live a life under the sanctification of immortality, you are envied by most. But if you carry a broken heart, you are haunted forever.

This is the story of someone blessed with immortality and cursed with a broken heart.

Now traditionally a broken heart is looked at as though it was caused by the love felt for another person. But in Katran's case it is a love he felt for his society, his people and his duty for his beloved queen.

It was ten millennia ago, before the great sundering that tore Azeroth into three separate continents. Katran was barely a century old when he was placed into the service under the reign of Queen Azshara. The grace of a Kaldorei was evident in his ability to wield a sword, therefore he was put into training at an early age and shone among his peers. This eventually enabled him to follow the path of becoming a member of Azshara's Personal Guardsmen, a vital role required to protect the Queen at all times, whether it be an escort across her land or just dinner service.

Most of the Kaldorei of this era had began forgetting their Druidic ways and focused themselves more on the ability to control Arcane Magic and manipulate it to their will. This new popular class did not sit well with Katran as he preferred the classic means of melee combat. He was not alone in his way of thinking, another Night Elf by the name of Lucania had been childhood friends with Katran and they trained together their whole life at each others' side and then both went on to becoming Azshara's Personal Guardsmen. Although best friends, Lucania had always held a slight form of jealousy in the back of his mind, jealousy of Katran's fighting capabilities. It was as though Lucania found he had to fight harder and use more energy compared to Katran, to whom it came to more naturally. But Lucania's determination to be the best had bordered obsession at times which led to him being very competitive. Whereas Katran's feelings and intentions were of the opposite and he simply fought for his Queen and the society they lived in, both to which he had grown to love very much.  
It was no secret that Lucania held an envious streak to Katran, but they both had a strong bond that felt could never be broken.

As time went on and both the Kaldorei continued in their duties and proved themselves in honour of their queen, Azshara took notice of the combined efforts and they soon became favoured among all her Guardsmen. Meanwhile the Empire they served was advancing rapidly and the wielders of Arcane Magic were growing wildly with the possibilities of the extent that their newfound power could bring to them. These were the Night Elves that soon adopted the name of the Highborne. But as the Highborne's boundaries grew, so did Azshara's interest in the Arcane. The Queen herself began to study the magic and the powerful Well of Eternity in which this power was derived from. Then one day while Katran and Lucania were on guard, they accompanied the Queen as she was feeding her interest with the Well, a faint voice could suddenly be heard silently as if it were a whisper on the wind. The Queen peered around suspiciously and the two Guardsmen stayed alert. The whisper became louder and the three found the voice to be coming from within the great Well. Azshara wasted no time in introducing herself and questioned the voice to whom it belonged to and eventually concluded that it was the goddess Elune that she had spoken with. She soon reported her findings to her people and redirected all available sources and Highborne into using the Arcane Energies into bringing forth their goddess into the Azeroth via the Well.

One evening after Katran and Lucania had both finished a long shift, they were sharpening their weapons and Lucania noticed his companion looked uneasy.  
"Katran, what is it that troubles you?" He inquired.  
"…it is nothing to concern yourself with, friend." He simply responded.  
"Now now, I have known you many years to know that look."  
"What look?"  
"That look of uncertainty." He pointed out with an all-knowing smile.  
"It's just….this business with the Well of Eternity, could it really be what we have all been led to believe?"  
"Now Katran, you know better than to go against the words of the Queen. I hope your not planning on questioning it."  
"Of course not, I hold Azshara and the entire nation close to my heart."  
"Good, you know what happened to the Druids when they spoke out of place."  
"I remember, despite my view on the actions given."  
"Surely you do not think it wrong to banish a naysayer and those who spread disbelief among the people?"  
"They were simply voicing an opinion and attempting to warn us not to follow actions so blindly when the odds have not all been fully explored, which is understandable." Katran stated defensively.  
"So are you saying that this is not the voice of Elune that the Queen has spoken with?"  
"I am not making any assumptions either way."  
"I hope not, Azshara is wise and you would do well not to speak against her."  
"I follow my orders and do my job. I am simply just not as easily convinced as some."  
"Do I sense you insinuate I am one of these whom you deem 'easily convinced'?"  
"Believe what you wish Lucan, but this conversation is over." With that Katran picked up his sword and began to make an exit. But before he did he turned back and added;  
"Do not worry, I will keep my thoughts to myself in future." With that he left and Lucania sat alone in thought for a while.

The following day Queen Azshara hand picked some of her finest guards to escort her out of the safety of the city walls and into the wilderness of her lands in search of a relic that she believed could be of some use to her Highborne in their new mission. Katran and Lucania were among the chosen guardsmen and once the travelling party had all prepared themselves they set off. The Queen rode in a carriage being pulled by several large Saber's, while her guardsmen all walked alongside. It was a quiet and short journey to the cave in which the relic did lie, but the whole time Katran kept to himself and his eyes stayed on the surrounding forest. He was still displeased with his conversation shared with Lucania the night before.  
Once they reached the destination, some guards scouted into the cave and the Queen followed while Katran and Lucania watched over the carriage. A while later and the Queen returned to the carriage, there was an odd sense in the air that could not be pinpointed but everyone felt it.  
Halfway on the return journey the guards felt a little on edge, there was something not right within the forest and their eyes bounced around the scenery. There was a sudden shriek of a bird flock and the warriors all turned to see flocks flying over in a scared state. Then everyone jumped around when they heard the dying scream of one of their brethren. He fell to his knees and then onto the floor to reveal a large arrow had pierced his back. The Kaldorei drew there weapons and looked behind their fallen comrade to see a volley of arrows soaring towards them as if they were raining down from the treetops. Katran and Lucania took cover behind the carriage while others ducked and dived or held their shields up. As the strike finished they all rushed into the forest to take out the attackers as part of their duty. Close to the enemy now and another bombardment of arrows pierced the air and glided down toward the defenders. Katran took cover behind one of the ancient trees as Lucania mirrored the actions several feet away from him. Once the arrows had fallen they jumped out and dived through the thicket to face their attackers. Skin green as the forest and ivory tusks were the notable physical traits of this long-standing enemy.  
"Trolls!" Cried out a Kaldorei guard as he came through the undergrowth only to be met with an arrow through the chest. Lucania sneered at his comrades fall and ran into the undergrowth again for a stealthier attack. The rest of the guardsmen came stampeding out and Katran joined them in an aggressive charge. They quickly met with battle against the Troll's in the small clearing and Katran found the odds to be…odd. There seemed to be fairly even numbers in comparison to the amount of arrows that had initiated the attack earlier. Moments later and the Troll's had proven to be no match for the trained Guard.  
"A Scouting party perhaps?" Lucania queried as he cleaned his blade on the cloth of a dead Troll that lay at his feet.  
"No…" Katran thought for a moment until realisation hit. "…a diversion!" He shouted out and began to run back to the caravan with the rest of the Guardsmen.  
Meanwhile the few Guards that were left to defend the Queen had already realised the Troll strategy and were now in deep combat and falling one after the other. One of the Saber's pulling the carriage lay breathless with blood soaked fur, making it impossible for the other Saber to pull them to safety. With the few Guardsmen now dead, a few Troll's ran to the carriage door in their attempt to reach Azshara. But before they could open it a large arcane blast blew them away along with the door and half the carriage to reveal the queen herself stepping out with a curved sword in one hand and arcane magic being conjured in the other. The Troll attackers stepped back a moment in surprise but knew what they were getting into and charged in the masses, ready to overwhelm the queen with ease. But it was this moment that Katran and the other Guardsmen came rushing out of the bushes to meet with battle once more.  
As combat waged on, for every Troll that fell it was as if two more would emerge from the surrounding forest and take their place. It was becoming too much and Azshara could see clearly that with this number of Trolls and their strategising, it was no mere passing attack but a premeditated ambush. She had to call for a tactical retreat.  
"Fall back to the confines of the city." She called out and ran to the remaining Saber where she climbed upon its back and cut it free from the leather straps and with one hard kick it obeyed and dashed away with half of the guards following. Katran and a few remaining guards were still in deep conflict and attempting to clear a path out of this ordeal. A Troll voice could be heard above the fighting and seemed to be giving orders as the Trolls stopped fighting and had the few Kaldorei surrounded and vastly outnumbered.  
Lucania had made an escape with the queen and most of the guard, looking back he stopped to see his lifelong friend and brothers in arms struggle for freedom. Unsure of what to do and conflicting emotions battling within, he took a few steps back toward where they had been fighting but turned and followed the queen.  
"Throw down you wep'ons, mon." Demanded the Troll Chieftain as he stepped forth toward the encircled few.  
"Do as he asks." Katran instructed to his brothers and they all dropped their weapons before them.  
"Good, very wise o' ya mon." Said the thickly accented Troll Chief. "Now take dem away!" He ordered and the rest of the Trolls complied.

Hours later in the Council Chambers of the Kaldorei city. Queen Azshara sits around a long table with her Highborne Council discussing the events that have taken place and search for a solution. Lucania and the remaining surviving Guardsmen walk in with a Troll messenger.  
"What in Elune's name is the meaning of this?" Exclaimed a Council member.  
"This Troll arrived at the city gates a moment ago with a message." Lucania explained.  
"Why did you not take the message and kill this invader on site?" Retorted another Council member in disgust.  
"My message be only for da Queen, mon." Spoke up the messenger.  
"Speak quickly Troll filth." Ordered Azshara.  
The Troll cleared his throat and began;  
"You Kaldorei play with dangerous magics and it can be tolerated no more. We will return the captured soldiers in exchange for the Queen's life."  
"Preposterous!" Voiced one Council member. "Inconceivable!" Spoke another. "How dare they!" The echo's of revolt and surprise continued to reverberate about the chamber as the Troll smiled with a smugness of the impact of his message.  
"Silence…" The Queen spoke up. "…You are a fool if you think we will abide to such radical propositions. We as a people do not take kindly to threats, especially threats from such a small minded species. There are greater powers at work here, soon Elune shall be free and your kind will be made to regret hindering our efforts."  
"You be fools, mon. Elune is na'ting but a legend among you all and your Queen be leadin' you to your graves! Save yourselves and hand her over!" As the Troll finished his plea for understanding, Azshara simply nodded at Lucania and he withdrew his blade and before the Troll could turn he had been cut down. The Queen took a deep breath and began her speech;  
"Councilmen…Guardsmen…We are on the brink of a historical turning point. Elune will soon be walking among us once again and teach us a great many thing. Surely we can not be expected to halt our efforts and hard work at the hand of a few troublesome Troll?"  
"But what of the hostages?" Spoke one of the Guards.  
"If word of this reached the citizens, they will surely panic." Pointed out a Council member.  
"We can not have fear and disorder gripping the nation. Not when we are so close to a breakthrough." Highlighted another Councilmen.  
"I admit it is most unfortunate that we have arrived in this situation so close to, what can only be defined as, the greatest moment in the history of our people. But the Royal Guard know their role all too well…and in desperate times, sacrifices must be made. Not a word of this can be spoken past these walls."  
"What if any escape and make it back to the city? The fear will only have been delayed and the people will not trust our leadership." Another member of the Council pointed out.  
"Then we must silence this case. We will not be able to send enough Guards to dispose of the Troll threat without raising alarm and suspicion. Instead I will send an elite few members to remove this threat and allow us to return to normality. Lucania, you will lead this team and you will execute the mission tonight." The Queen explained.  
"Queen Azshara, I feel I do not fully understand what you require of this team…" Lucania questioned, refusing to believe what his gut was telling him.  
"I think you do, but refuse to." She simply stated and all the Council agreed to the plan. The meeting was then adjourned.

Later that day, during twilight, Lucania and his team were gearing up and making their final preparations for the mission. Mutual silence filled the room. Their swords were sharp and ready to drip with treachery, their armour was fresh from the blacksmith and glistened under the moon as it turned a blind eye and their throats were filled with a thousand words of feelings but the guilty silence was what banded them in this hour of betrayal. Swallowing their guilt, they began to dispatch. Stepping through the beloved Kaldorei city as the citizens slept peacefully, unaware of the deceitful actions that were about to take place in order for them to live in tranquillity. Reaching the side gate to the city, Lucania made a final inspection on his team and they began to move through the forest with stealth.

Meanwhile the Troll camp was quiet, most were resting while a few scouting groups watched over about the vicinity. Katran and the other captured Night Elves sat around a campfire, bound by chains and guarded by a few Troll watchmen.  
"Our Queen will not idly sit back upon her thrown while you Troll's encroach upon our lands and impede in our great plans. Neither will she allow her Royal Guardsmen to remain here in captured conditions." A watchmen just looked at the Elf and gave a grunt of disbelief. "In fact a thousand Kaldorei blades likely march to this spot as I speak…Right Katran?" The captured Guard queried with hope in hearing what he wished to hear. But Katran did not respond, instead he stared into the flame.  
Then one of the Troll scouts approached Katran, a girl. "Why do you sit dere in silence all night? Do you not care of da welfare of your kin?"  
"Of course I do. But I have strong faith in my Queen, she will do the right thing and we will be rescued." He retorted with confidence. The scout did not waste time arguing and carried on with her duties.

A little while later and Katran and the others were asleep next to the burning embers of the fire. Lucania and his men moved stealthily through the bushes a few hundred yards away. Another Night Elf moved to Lucania's position without a noise and reported in.  
"Sir, I have identified the movement patterns of the Troll patrols in the camp. Each patrol consists of a couple scouts and a Raptor companion…" He took a cold breath. "…Now would be the advisable time to strike…"  
"Understood." Lucania said as he looked to the floor and whispered to himself. "Forgive me Elune…Forgive me Katran." He then turned to his men. "Remember your mission, avoid as much combat as possible. Our orders are to eliminate and withdraw." The soldiers all nodded in awkward silence. "Equip your bows and fire on my command." With that the soldiers raised there bows and steadily pulled back the arrows.  
At that moment a Raptor from a nearby patrol lifted its head and sniffed the air, turning to the bushes and snarling before charging at the Kaldorei assassins. The Troll's looked back in shock and raised there own bows and fired.  
"Fire…" Lucania ordered as two of his own men fell to the floor by the precise shots of the Trolls. The Elven arrows pierced the air and only one of the prisoners was hit, the rest stuck into the ground as if they were fired with uncertainty. The scream of the prisoner alerted the rest of the camp and woke up his captured companions. Katran jumped up and ran to his kin's side but he was already dead.  
Lucania and his men jumped out of the undergrowth to deal with the patrol party and the other Trolls making there way over.  
"We're saved!" Cried one of the Kaldorei hostages with a smile. Katran looked confused and pulled one of the arrows from the ground in shock.  
"No…" He exclaimed. "…They're not here to save us…They're here to betray us!" He shouted in anger and lifted the arrow in the air for the rest to see.  
"That's a Kaldorei arrow!" Stated a prisoner.  
"What in Elune's name is going on?" Queried another but Katran did not answer them. He had no answer for them, or at least no answer they wanted to hear. Instead he looked back at the betrayers to figure out what was happening.  
Lucania cut down a few Trolls swiftly and looked at Katran before turning to his men. "Eliminate and withdraw!" He repeated as they were forced back into combat with more Trolls. One of the assassins managed to get past the Trolls and ran towards the unarmed prisoners wielding his sword across his chest, poised to strike. Then as he stood over a distraught prisoner he was struck from behind by the Troll girl that had questioned Katran earlier. Before she could turn away, Katran reached out and grabbed at her wrist.  
"They're here to kill us, not you…Release us, we can help you." He pleaded.  
"No…" She replied and bent down to unshackle the hostages. "Once our chieftain has killed dem, he is sure to kill you too…You must run."  
Katran stood up with his men as they rubbed their wrists and ankles where they had been chained. The Troll girl left them to it and joined her comrades in battle.  
Feeling much anger, one Kaldorei picked up the blade from a nearby corpse and ran into battle. Swinging for one of the betrayers, his attack was deflected and he proceeded to land a punch across the assassins face, knocking him down. He dropped his blade and fell to his knees in tears. Lucania took this opportunity to rush over and attempt to strike down the defenceless Night Elf. But instead of feeling the swift fall of the blade, his weapon was sharply knocked away into the bushes. Looking up the blade of the sword his shocked look was met by the cold stare of Katran.  
"…Katran…We were just following orders…" Lucania pleaded.  
"…and I am just following instinct…" Katran retorted as he pulled his companion up and pushed him to run. Lucania then pulled out his two daggers and lunged forward. Katran jumped backwards and held his blade up in a defensive stance and they began to battle. Many attacks were dodged and parried between the two while the struggle around them continued. Lucania lunged forward for a central strike into Katran's abdomen but Katran dodged with a sidestep and brought his elbow down on Lucania's back, forcing the Kaldorei Guardsmen to fall. Turning on the ground he was again staring at the tip of Katran's blade. A vengeful, cold gaze filled Katran's eyes as he held his sword back in preparation to end the life of his lifelong friend out of revenge. But the Troll girl returned again and held Katran's arm back, his head turned and he stared daggers at her.  
"Do not do dis, mon. It is not da way of your people." She protested. Lucania took this opportunity to kick Katran back a few steps and jump onto his feet. He was instantly ashamed of what he had turned his best friend into and fled the scene.  
Katran rubbed his head as if coming out of the influence of a dark spell and muttered: "…They are not my people…"  
"You must leave now, da Chieftain almost be here. Come, I will take you to safety." She recommended while looking at the struggle around them. Katran did not respond, he only followed. His fellow prisoners had left the scene and the Guards sent to kill them were either falling to the Troll's or retreating. A short while later and the two approached a clearing out of the forest onto a dirt road that forked into separate directions. The girl turned to Katran;  
"You be safe now mon, go and make your way in da world."  
"Thank you." Katran nodded and turned to leave. He stopped a moment and faced the Troll again;  
"Excuse me, but you did not tell me your name." He asked.  
"Val'Jin." She simply answered.  
"Katran." He introduced and held out his hand to which she accepted the gratuity and shook firmly but with a smile. With that Val'Jin then turned and walked in the opposite direction and Katran followed suit. He had no idea where he was walking. He had nowhere to walk to. He was alone in the world. But the world was a big place for a lone Warrior and it only seemed to get bigger.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
This is an old story that I've uploaded and I'm not looking at updating it anytime soon due to my newest writing project. If you like my writing, you can find my new series at FictionPress called Pangaea under FictionFantasy.


End file.
